A self-loading pistol of the aforementioned type is known from DE 29 05 770 A1. The self-loading pistol, described in said German patent, comprises a grip piece having a magazine shaft for receiving a magazine. The magazine is held by means of a retaining means having a projection, which engages in a recess of the magazine, in the magazine shaft. The projection can be pivoted out of the recess. For this purpose a release button, which the user can actuate with his thumb, is provided on each side of the self-loading pistol. Owing to the provision of two release buttons on the opposite sides of the self-loading pistol, the magazine release means are just as easy to operate by not only a right-handed person, but also by a left-handed person.
The published document DE 195 07 012 A1 discloses an additional self-loading pistol. The self-loading pistol, disclosed in said German patent, comprises a release lever on each side. Said release lever can be pivoted downwards in such a way that, as a result, a projection, which engages in a recess of the magazine, can be pivoted out of said recess, in order to release the magazine. In this context both levers move simultaneously. In this case, too, the result is that it is just as easy for a left-hand person to operate said levers as it is for a right-handed person. Thus, the levers can be actuated, in particular, by the thumb or also by the trigger finger of the shooter.
The problem, on which the present invention is based, is the provision of a self-loading pistol of the aforementioned type that comprises a magazine release means that can provide the shooter with a plethora of operating options.